No son, No Life, No Love
by PassageWanderer02
Summary: Forced into a marriage she wasn't sure of, she didn't want to make anyone disappointed. But later down the road she falls out of love with her crazed husband and his need of an heir. The pirate captain of the Pearl saves her heart, and maybe her life SpOC
1. What Was, What Is

**A/N I DON"T OWN ANYTHING POTC!!**

**New story please review and tell me what you think please thanks!!**

**sage  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Adaline Smith waited to wed in just 10 minutes. She was not sure if she could really follow through. She loved Stephan Elliot; she had ever since she was in her early teen years. His dark long hair and his piercing blue eyes with his dark skin. Her mother Delilah entered the room and smiled at her young daughter in her lovely cream dress embroidered with lace and lined in a gold braid, she was a vision.

"Why Ada, you are stunning!" her mother crooned at her.

Ada smiled at her mother's approving glances from her spiraling red hair to her dress and finally to her face. Delilah saw her daughter's smile falter; she immediately came in front of her and wrapped her in her arms. "Oh my little Linnie, Her mother used her childhood mane, as she only did when she comforted her daughter. "You look as though you have aged mush more than your eighteen years. Ada found her mother honest, because when she looked in the mirror she too forgot her age.

Elaine, a maid in the mansion had knocked on the door, and only just came inside the portal a ways to say that it was time. Both women exited the room and to the wedding being held now downstairs. Before she could do anything, the wedding was over and she was in the carriage that led to her new husband's house in the town of Port Royal, there after a few weeks she would visit her childhood friend, Elizabeth Swan, but now Turner.

She looked at her husband who had been staring at her. She smiled nervously at first but then softened as his features split into a smile. "What is it Stephan?"

"Am I not allowed to watch my beautiful wife?" he said now moving beside her from his spot on the other side of the coach.

Her cheeks became warm from his words and she smiled and bit her lip. "Oh Stephan, I can't believe this, it's just so—"

"Amazing," he breathed as her touched her curls that hung about her neck.

She turned to look at him smiling, "Yes." The whole ride they looked into each other's eyes and just held one another and when they got into the house, He carried his wife bridal style to the master bedroom, and they did not come out for the rest of the day.

=+= Somewhere at sea =+=

He watched the sun set over the horizon after he took another long swallow from his grog. He missed her, the smell of her the feel of her, the taste… of her. Even though he met her, only once it will probably be the last time he'll ever see her anyways for they wouldn't see Tortuga for months now. He shrugged it off, just another whore, he'll find another, and he always does.

"Where to cap'n?" came Gibbs' voice from behind Jack.

"For now, set sail for the Horizon. I want to see where the sun wakes and sleeps," he said.

"Aye, cap'n. Wind in the sails you scobbs!" Gibbs shouted at the men. The Pearl started to move out of sight, but he still felt the emptiness in his soul, though he would tell no one, even Gibbs of the loneliness he felt in his heart. He took a long drag from the grog and tossed the thing into the sea, and as he watched it sink, he thought it was like his heart… not lost to a being, but lost to the sea.

=+= 8 years later =+=

She saw yet again the woman leave her front step after kissing her husband hungrily in front of her. She stood and waited for Stephan to turn to her, and when he did, all emotion was gone from his eyes. She hadn't seen anything in them since after two years they were wed that the doctor had told the young couple that she could not conceive. She could never give him the son that he needed to carry on the Elliot name. Therefore, he sought after other women because there was no need for his wife anymore than just an article to his house to clean, and work for the little worth that she was.

"Hello husband, I was told you needed to speak with me?" Ada said calmly.

Without a word, he walked into his study with Ada in tow. He stopped in the middle of the room and faced Ada who stopped too, just feet away. "Close the door." He ordered her. She did as she was told, after she did, and as soon as she turned around, he slammed her onto the opposite wall. His hands ripped the cloth of her worn work dress and through her on to the floor.

"Stephan, please! Please stop!" she pleaded as she always had, but it never did stop him, it only angered him more. Therefore, he slapped her hard across the face and continued his force on her.

"You won't give me a son, so I am bound to force one into you if I have to everyday of the week," his voice was deadly calm to her and it scared her how hurting her could be so usual to him. Yet he just continued his force upon her.

The screams that came from the room made every servant in the house shudder and cry with shame of allowing their wonderful mistress to bear such pain anytime their master saw fit, but the women feared for their lives as well, and the men to protect their women. Though sometimes after cleaning the blood from the floor some nights made them even want to take their own lives for the sake of this innocent woman. It almost ripped each one of their hearts out, of the sound.


	2. Never Again

A/N: I DON'T OWN POTC

This is a new story that I came up with just recently. Moreover, it is out of my norm so I am takin' a shot at it.

=+= 1 month later =+=

A knock came on the cabin door and Jack looked up from his maps as Gibbs' face came through the door.

"Cap'n?" he said softly,

"What is it, mate?"He searched his friend's face.

"The men wish us to go into port soon, their lonely you see. And some just want a good load of rum in their bellies, what say you?" Gibbs almost seemed as he was explaining for only himself but Jack himself needed a bit of woman, so he agreed.

"Alright Gibbs, make way to Port Royal. I can visit Elizabeth and the lot, and meet me a good lass to settle me a night, now off with ye," Gibbs almost busted with glee at his captains orders and left Jack to his thoughts, Maybe Lizzie has a friend to spare.

=+= Back in Port Royal =+=

Stephan's heavy breathing was the only thing Ada could hear in the dark room of his study. Finally, after much pain and tears he came within her and pulled from her.

"I don't understand how you can look as though you can carry a child, but won't give me any. Stupid wench. You're better off a whore than as a wife."

His words should have stung, but she had heard far worse. He left the room again with her in the dark to gather what shred of clothes she had left. She was lucky enough to have the strength to carry on with such harsh treatment of her body. Only because her body was fit to work and working as hard as a sailor. She was a "big boned" girl as her mother called it. Nothing but muscle made her body. Her breasts nearly came out of any dress she wore but she could not help that. Her thick thighs are what kept her to the house in the first place. Enough to bear the "punishment" of being barren, but also to the hard labor of the house.

She moved to her room in the servant's wing and decided there that she was going to visit her dear friend Elizabeth. She had just come back from a very long journey, so before she would leave again she would drop a visit.

Elizabeth had just sat on the sofa to read a while when her servant Mia walked in.

"Mrs. Turner, a Jack Sparrow-"she stuttered a second when there was a low cough behind the door.

"A _Capitan_ Jack Sparrow is here to see you."

"Oh! Well send him in."

A tall tanned man entered the room with quite faded shirt and breeches. Over his shoulders was a very weatherworn leather jacket. He held a three cornered hat in his hands as he watched the young maid walk past him very slowly as she did well to drink him in, while she was close enough. His light brown eyes shadowed beneath his thick kohl lined lashes and his sly smirk under his small stache and long braided go-tea. His dreads the same lengths as Elizabeth remembered, and yet still the same compass, that pointed to that of which you wanted most. She wondered just a moment on where, these days, it was pointing now.

"Jack!" the man's smirk some-what faltered at the tanned blond standing before him. She was glowing; no doubt with the whelp's child, but nothing can be done now.

"Elizabeth, darling. How are things?"

"Fine, thank you. What brings you back to port Royal?" She looked a bit suspicious.

"Well, I actually don't know. But our supplies were running low, and the men were getting lonely, so we decided to port for a spell."

Elizabeth looked beyond the obvious, "It led you here didn't it?"

He did not need to ask her what or how she even knew. "Yes, and like I said, I don't know why."

"Well that isn't out of the ordinary now is it? You really do, never know what you want when it comes to being on land Jack. But out at sea, you have everything you want."

She was always right about him when it came to his heart. "Yes, but this time I have thought of every possible meaning to leading me to this place and I still have yet to figure out the bloody reason. I've even searched the deepest corners of my heart and can't find a single blumen cobweb."

"But is it in a corner, or the very core of your heart?" How does she know so much… about so much?

"Excuse me, I am terribly sorry to interrupt Mrs. Turner, but a Mrs. Adaline Elliot is here to see you."

Elizabeth almost stopped breathing. She had not seen Ada in a few years. As soon as she had left Port Royal the first time, she had heard that Ada had been gang raped at a social party of the Sir Stephan Elliot's Business party. She wanted nothing else but to murder Stephan for doing what he had done to Ada. Elizabeth stood slowly, and smoothed her gown. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded to the maid to send her in. Jack watched the door as a woman stepped through the door. Immediately he stood and held his hat in his hands.

"Oh I am so sorry Lizzie I didn't mean to barge in without letting you know. I didn't think you could have company." The woman was taken aback by the rugged captain in his rather well traveled attire, and his exotic looks.

"Ada, don't you even think of rushing out on me! I've missed you so much!" Elizabeth hugged her around the waist and Ada flinched. Elizabeth stepped back and looked into Ada's eyes with a fierce gaze.

Jack noticed the movement and just watched a little more before he assumed.

To change the subject Ada noticed Jack watching her. Her cheeks flushed and she asked, "Who is your friend Lizzie?"

Elizabeth still watched Ada, "Adaline Elliot, this is Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl. Jack, this is my dearest friend Adaline Elliot."

"Pleased to meet you mademoiselle, I have never looked on such a beautiful face." His exotic accent had her melting, but she was quickly sobered by the snort of laughter that came from Elizabeth.

"I'm sure you haven't captain."

"What, it's not impossible for me to tell the truth." He turned back to Ada and took her hand, turned it over palm up and he kissed her wrist. She shuddered. The feeling was both erotic and loving. She had not felt that way since the day of her wedding all those years ago. Nevertheless, she had just met this man, and she was not going to let that get in the way of her logical thinking.

"Well my ladies, I must be off. Me crew need food and women tonight and we will be off in the morning. Good day. My fondest pleasures of meeting you this day ma'am." He grabbed her hand but this time he just held it and rubbed small circles on her top knuckles. It was soothing in a way, but it made her quite curious. He walked by the two women and out through the front door in search of a lady to relieve him for the night.

* * *

Elizabeth sat as still as a stone statue in her study, trying to think of something to do for Ada. The horror she found about Stephan from other woman and some servants made her stomach tie in a thousand knots. The night was slowly creeping into morning. Suddenly, as a light bulb went off in her head she grabbed her cloak and dove into the early twilight morning.

* * *

Ada stood at the bow of the ship looking over an exotic sea she had never seen before. With crystal clear water and nothing ahead of them but the horizon and the sun seeping below it. Her bulging stomach jumped as her heart fluttered in her chest. She smiled warmly and she heaved a clean and clear sigh of joy. Arms came from behind her and they caressed her stomach too.

"My little Izabella… she will be as bright as the setting sun and as beautiful as the sea…. Just like her mother."

It was the deep rustling voice of the Pirate Captain. He held her tenderly in his arm as they watched the pearl cut across the water. It was bliss, Jack kissed her neck softly and she started to giggle. Then he started to get rougher and she started to wiggle herself free, but his hands had bound hers behind her back and she could not move.

"Jack! You're hurting me!"

Her eyes had been closed and when she opened them back up it was not Jacks soft brown eyes looking into hers, it was Stephens piercing blue eyes that were filled of nothing but hate and Lust. He started biting her neck and inserting into her he thrusted hard into her. Crying out in pain she awoke with Stephan on top of her and taking her, even though she was asleep he bound her hands spread her legs and done as he pleased. He spilled into her and he grabbed her hair and pulled her to him.

"Who…. Is this…. Jack, character?"

"No one he is just a man I met in town when I went shopping, he was a merchant and he was trying to sell me… knives."

"I see, well… you had better only screaming my name wench because you are my property and no other man's. Be it King or pirate… you belong to me." With that said Stephan left the room with her laying in her own blood.

Her body ached so much. Her dream had just been too good to be true. She would probably never see the man again. However, the dream had seemed so real. The life that was growing inside of her. The warmth of Jack's chest behind her. It just seemed so real…

* * *

Not a minute to waste, Elizabeth was on a mission to save her friend, she walked into the large house from the back where the servant's quarters were.

"Tell me where Ada's room is." Elizabeth commanded of a nearby servant that was coming down the hall from the kitchen. The servant had pointed Elizabeth to the last bedroom at the farthest corner of the house. When she walked into the room, she gasped in horror at the sight before her.

There Ada laid naked, half-unconscious, beaten and battered, with layers of blood and bruises, in a bloody heap of sheets.

"Oh my God in Heaven, Ada! Ada! Can you hear me?"

Ada turned slowly to Elizabeth's voice and she smiled weakly. "Lizzie," her smile faltered, "I'm so sorry you had to see this."

"You are getting out of here this instant if I have to drag you by the hair. No more excuses for him Ada, this is over." Elizabeth wrapped Ada the best she could and carried her out of the house and into the early morning twilight.

"Lizzie, where are we going?"

"Far away Ada, where you don't have to be treated that way anymore."

"But it's my fault… I cannot give him children. I cannot give any man-children. I am not a good enough woman to have anything that you have. To be able to give your husband a son. To be loved by him… to have Life with him… I cannot have that…. That is not God's plan for me."

"Hush up, Ada. You are speaking like a fool. I know just where to take you."

They were walking on wooden boards now. The breeze suddenly got cooler and the smell of salt was in the air. Ada's eyes seemed too heavy to keep open so she just kept them shut. She heard Elizabeth shouting but she couldn't hear what as her legs gave out and then strong arms lifted her and carried her to a warm bed where there she felt she was being slowly rocked to sleep. A warm hand swept across her forehead. Before she could fall asleep, she heard the exotic accent and raspy voice from the man in her dreams. He said to all that were in the room…

"I promise she won't be treated like that ever again if my life depended on it… not while she's on my ship. Even if I die protecting her."


End file.
